


Swiss Miss Will Never Be the Same Again

by milopottz



Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2p Fem England, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Weird food cravings, idk how to tag things i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Allen faces the worst thing a man can face: mood swings and weird ass cravings





	Swiss Miss Will Never Be the Same Again

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoy this one, it’s the first fic I’ve written about 2p usfem!uk and I honestly love this pairing and maybe I’ll do more oneshots about them.  
Haha ok enough rambling.

Swiss Miss Will Never Be the Same Again

When Olivia first broke the news, Allen was so delighted he literally swept his wife off her feet and spun her around with tears in his eyes. She was pregnant! They’d have a family! Never had he felt any joy as big as this before, not since he’d been deported from military service for good for them to be together. He promised he’d do everything in his power to be there for his wife and child, to give support through all the nine months they both will have to face.

However, there was one problem he had to deal with since the start of the first trimester, and it was the worst one: mood swings.

Since day one, Olivia had craved a bowl of Swiss Miss chocolate milk powder and ate it with jasmine rice. How she tolerated it without puking he would never know. Whenever he would look at her eating that disgusting cuisine, she’d wail and bawl her tears out, “Stop being mean to me, you’re making me feel ashamed, love!”

“N-no, doll, I wasn’t—“ Fuck, no don’t cry. He hated it when she does.

“I get it, it’s disgusting, but please just bear with me. I’m sorry!” she ate another spoonful of the chocolate-rice mixture as she kept sobbing, “It’s just-*nom*-we knew what I’d experience -*gulp*- when our baby’s still here so-“

Olivia was cut off from her ranting when her phone rang across the table. She frowned once she looked at the screen; whoever was calling her, she didn’t ever want to come to contact with them. In a swift motion, she denied the call and threw the phone across the room with a shriek. Allen was alarmed but was relieved once he saw it landed safely on a pile of pillows.

“What the hell was that about, babe?” he asked incredulously, “Christ, you coulda broken it. That shit was expensive ya know?”

“I know, I know love, I’m sorry but,” she apologized while tiredly rubbing her eyes, “It was that bum Percy from work.”

“That guy who kept saying your illustrations and stuff were horrible?” 

“Yeah, I guess he just doesn’t like how appealing I find the fantasy genre to be,” her eyes started getting teary and she turned her head away so her husband wouldn’t see them, “He didn’t have to throw my drawings in the bin in front of my face like that....he could have just told me why they looked pathetic to him.”

She looked up when she felt Allen place a hand on top of hers. He looked at her in a soft, reassuring way that calmed her down a bit, “They’re not pathetic, honey, trust me, they’re beautiful. If that jackass is gonna talk shit about ‘ya, just say the word and I’ll beat his ass to kingdom come.” She chuckled softly and shook her head in humorous disbelief, “Hey c’mon, it’s true though, I would.”

Olivia sighed and leaned forward for a little kiss which Allen returned as well. She pulled away and, after wiping her tears away, brought the hand that was holding hers to cup her own face, “I often wonder how you deal with me when I’m like this.”

Allen laughed softly as he kissed her on the forehead, “Trust me, I don’t even know myself.” He got up and prepared another bowl of rice and chocolate powder to ‘appease the she-beast’ (it was an inside joke between him and his brother whenever he talks about it with him)

“Oh, love, can you make sure it’s bigger than the last time please?”

“Sure thing, hun bun.”

Allen made a mental note to never look at Olivia again when she’s eating that monstrosity. Perhaps someday, he’ll look back at this moment and say to himself it was worth it, even if the moodswings did terrify him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I used to eat chocolate powder on rice when I was a kid until my mom stopped me so I thought I could at it here.


End file.
